


The One Where They Have Brunch

by Klaineship



Series: Best of Missing Scenes -- Staffel 3 [30]
Category: Glee
Genre: 3x22, Fehlende Szene, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 15:18:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11512068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klaineship/pseuds/Klaineship
Summary: Zusammenfassung: Kurt lädt Rachel und Blaine zum Brunchen in das neue Teehaus in Lima ein. (angemessene Sommer-Brunch-Garderobe erbeten, Hüte optional)spielt circa eine Woche nach den Ereignissen in 3x22'Goodbye' / 'Zukunft voraus'





	The One Where They Have Brunch

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The One Where They Have Brunch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/424303) by [flaming_muse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flaming_muse/pseuds/flaming_muse). 



> Ich danke meiner lieben beta-Leserin [ Finduilas1](http://archiveofourown.org/users/finduilas1/profile), die mir wieder einmal zur Seite gestanden hat.

 

 

Kurt besteht darauf, Rachel zur Feier des Tages zum Brunch einzuladen, nachdem sie von ihrer kurzen Reise zur ersten Orientierung in New York wieder nachhause gekommen ist. Blaine ist von Kurts innerer Größe nicht sonderlich überrascht, denn es ist einer der Charakterzüge, die er bei seinem Freund am meisten bewundert, wenn sie an die Oberfläche kommen, aber dennoch ist er für einen Moment sprachlos, als Kurt ihm davon erzählt. Er kann sich vorstellen, dass Kurt über die Einzelheiten einer Zukunft, die nicht mehr die seine ist, nichts hören will, aber soweit Blaine beurteilen kann, ist Kurt noch nie vor unangenehmen Situationen zurückgeschreckt, wenn sie für einen Menschen wichtig sind, der ihm am Herzen liegt.

"Du solltest auch mitkommen", fährt Kurt fort und entfernt noch ein paar der bunten Klebezettel von den Objekten auf seinem Regal. Er hatte gesagt, sie wären ursprünglich Teil seiner Reisevorbereitung gewesen, aber stattdessen hat er jetzt ein Ausmisten-und-gründlich-Saubermachen-Projekt daraus gemacht. Er reicht Blaine ein Buch und macht eine Handbewegung in Richtung der Kiste für die aussortierten Sachen.

"Bist du sicher?" Blaine weiß, dass Kurt und Rachel etwas Besonderes verbindet und wenn Blaine sie auch beide auf unterschiedliche Art liebt, so weiß er doch auch, dass er kein drittes Rad am Wagen sein will. Er fragt sich ohne Groll, ob er sich wohl jemals _nicht_ wie ein drittes Rad fühlen wird, wenn er mit den beiden zusammen ist, so wie er sich auch immer wie ein hinterher rollendes _viertes_ Rad gefühlt hatte, als sie noch mit Finn zusammen gewesen war, wenn sie zusammen ausgegangen sind. Auch wenn er inzwischen mit ihnen befreundet ist, kennen sich die anderen doch schon so viel länger. Sie haben eine gemeinsame Vergangenheit. Deshalb ist es ganz natürlich, dass sie sich näher stehen.

"Rachel wird begeistert sein, wenn wir beide um sie herumwuseln." Kurt blickt ihn über die Schulter zurück an, mit einer seltsamen Verletzlichkeit in seinem fragenden Blick. "Und es wäre mir lieb, wenn ich es nicht alleine tun muss. Du weißt, wie anstrengend sie sein kann." Er rückt sorgfältig ihr neues Foto vom diesjährigen Abschlussball gerade, bevor er mit seiner Arbeit weitermacht.

Blaine sieht Kurt an, dass er sich Unterstützung von ihm wünscht, auch wenn er es nicht direkt sagen kann, deshalb erwidert er: "Dann gehen wir alle zusammen."

Kurt lächelt ihm dankbar zu. "Wunderbar. Ich habe mir überlegt, dass wir in dieses neue Teehaus gehen könnten. Das Teehaus, das in dieser Stadt nicht genügend Gäste haben wird, um den Sommer zu überleben." Er dreht sich mit einem nachdenklichen Blick zu seinem Schrank um und schenkt Blaine dann ein noch breiteres Lächeln. "Wir machen eine richtig große Sache daraus. Ich würde dir ja sagen, du sollst was Schönes anziehen, aber du tust das sowieso immer."

"Genau wie du", sagt Blaine, geschmeichelt von dem Kompliment; es ist etwas Besonderes, wenn es von Kurt kommt.

"Na, offensichtlich", erwidert Kurt, aber er beugt sich im Vorbeigehen vor für einen zustimmenden, ausgedehnten Kuss.

 

 

*** * ***

 

 

Wie erwartet platzt Rachel vor Begeisterung, als sie sich am nächsten Morgen im Teehaus zu ihnen an den quadratischen Tisch mit der weißen Tischdecke setzt. Blaine hat keine Ahnung, ob Kurt ihr den Dress-Code gesimst hat, oder ob sie einfach nur einen ähnlichen Sinn für besondere Anlässe hat wie er, aber sie trägt ein hübsches, gelb-weißes Kleid und hat ihr Haar mit einem dazu passenden Band zurückgebunden. Sie sieht aus und riecht wie Sonnenschein, als sie sie beide zur Begrüßung umarmt, um sich dann Blaine gegenüber neben Kurt zu setzen.

"Das war eine großartige Idee", sagt sie, zieht ihre netten, weißen Handschuhe aus, legt mit einer eleganten Bewegung die Serviette auf ihren Schoß und nimmt die Speisekarte in die Hand, die hinter ihrem Teller steht. "Aber lasst uns was bestellen, bevor wir reden. Ich verhungere. Ich glaube ich lebe immer noch nach New York Zeit."

Blaine greift stirnrunzelnd nach seiner eigenen Speisekarte. "Liegt New York nicht in derselben Zeitzone wie wir?"

"Das schon, aber dort herrscht ein ganz anderes _Tempo_ ", sagt sie. "Hier ist sieben Uhr morgens früh, aber dort – dort ist die Stadt schon seit Stunden wach. Erinnerst du dich, Kurt?"

"Ja." antwortet Kurt sanft, ohne von dem Einleger, auf dem die Spezialitäten des Tages stehen, aufzublicken. Blaine weiß, dass 'Eier Benedikt mit Spargel', so köstlich das auch klingt, nicht wirklich so fesselnd sein können.

Rachel beißt sich auf die Unterlippe und sinkt leicht in sich zusammen, bevor sie ihre Speisekarte aufschlägt; offenbar hat Kurts Interesse an den Tages-Spezialitäten sie zur selben Schlussfolgerung veranlasst wie Blaine.

Sie brauchen ein paar Minuten, um sich zu entscheiden – und diskutieren dann noch ein paar Minuten länger mit der Bedienung, bis Rachel sicher ist, dass die veganen Gerichte wirklich vegan sind und nicht nur vegetarische Zutaten, gefüllt mit versteckten Grausamkeiten wie Milch und Eiern – dann sind sie wieder unter sich, mit ihren zierlichen, weißen Porzellankaffeetassen, den gleichermaßen zierlichen Untertassen und einem Strauß Wildblumen in der Tischecke.

Rachels Blick schießt zu Blaine, und dann wieder zu Kurt, als wäre sie unsicher, ob die Begeisterung, mit der sie hereingeschneit ist, willkommen war. Aber dann lächelt Kurt – dieses beherzte Lächeln, das Blaine vom vergangenen Jahr kennt, als Kurt noch auf der Dalton war und sich mit seinen Freunden, die zu den Nationals gehen würden, unterhalten hatte – und er sagt: "Auf Rachel. Herzlichen Glückwunsch. Du bist auf dem richtigen Weg."

"Auf Rachel", echot Blaine und er ist nicht nur auf Rachel stolz, sondern auch auf seinen Freund. Er hebt seine eigene Tasse und sie tut es ihnen mit tränenglitzernden Augen gleich.

"Danke", sagt sie. "Ich bin gerührt. Das ist – danke." In ihrer Stimme ist ein Zittern, das Blaine Sorgen macht. Schließlich ist ihr in der vergangenen Woche nicht nur Gutes widerfahren. Sie ist zwar an der NYADA angenommen worden, aber sie hat Finn verloren. Sie hätten jetzt eigentlich schon _verheiratet_ sein sollen.

"Wie geht es dir?", fragt er.

"Es war natürlich eine emotionale Reise und auch eine emotionale Heimkehr, weshalb ich glücklich bin, diese Zeit mit euch beiden verbringen zu können." Sie legt eine Hand auf Kurts Handgelenk neben ihr auf dem Tisch und greift mit der anderen nach Blaines Hand, um sie beide für einen kurzen Augenblick zu halten.

"Es sind viele Veränderungen", sagt Blaine, als sie ihre Hände wieder in den Schoß legt.

Rachel nickt. "Ja, und ich – " Sie schaut Kurt an. "Ist Finn – ? Wir haben nicht – "

Kurt zuckt mit der Schulter und sein Blick ist voller Mitgefühl. "Er redet nicht mit mir darüber. Er.... scheint sich ziemlich sicher zu sein. Zumindest suhlt er sich nicht in Eiscreme und traurigen Schnulzen. Andererseits ist das auch nie wirklich seine Art gewesen. Er suhlt sich nicht in Videospielen." Er hält inne und fügt sanfter an: "Aber selbst, wenn er überzeugt ist, dass es die richtige Entscheidung war, selbst wenn es für euch beide die richtige Entscheidung _ist_ , so leidet er trotzdem. Glaub nicht, dass es ihm leichtgefallen ist."

Sie nickt wieder, presst die Lippen zusammen, während sie heftig blinzelnd auf die Tischdecke blickt und richtet sich mit einem tiefen Atemzug auf. "Okay. Danke dir."

"Rachel", sagt Kurt, nimmt ihre Hand und sie drückt seine Finger so fest, dass ihre Knöchel weiß hervortreten.

"Ist schon gut." flüstert sie zurück.

Blaine spielt mit der Kante der Tischdecke auf seinem Schoß und fragt sich, ob er die Einladung lieber hätte ablehnen sollen. Keiner der beiden scheint sich daran zu erinnern, dass er überhaupt da ist und er wird niemals auch nur annähernd die gleiche Verbindung mit Rachel haben wie Kurt. Vielleicht hätte er sie alleine lassen sollen.

Mehr als mit ihr, fühlt er letzten Endes mit Finn, der das Opfer bringen musste, die Person, die er liebt, aufzugeben, damit sie frei fliegen und alles erreichen kann, was ihr zusteht. Immerhin geht sie von hier fort. Sie hat zumindest diese große Zukunft vor sich. Finn glaubt einfach nicht daran, dass er ihr folgen kann, ohne sie herunterzuziehen. Blaine kann das verstehen.

Er denkt darüber nach, etwas mit ihm zu unternehmen; vielleicht die Jungs zusammenzutrommeln, um ganz bewusst etwas anderes miteinander zu machen, als ihre sonst üblichen spontanen Videospiel-Abende. Vielleicht zusammen essen gehen bei diesem Pizza Buffet, das Puck so gefällt, danach Minigolf oder sonstwas, wo man sich zwanglos unterhalten kann, wenn man möchte. Etwas, womit sie ihm ihre Unterstützung beweisen können.

Allerdings ist er unsicher, ob Finn das etwas bedeuten würde. Er ist ein Junge. Jungs kümmern sich normalerweise nicht so umeinander.

Na ja, die meisten Jungs. Er und Kurt schon, aber die anderen nicht. Auch wenn Blaine sich in der ungestümen Kameradschaft der New Direction Jungs wohl fühlt, ist ihre Freundschaft nicht vergleichbar mit der Bindung, die Kurt zu Rachel hat. Kurt ist Blaines bester Freund, sein mit Abstand bester Freund und Blaine hat nicht annähernd etwas Ähnliches wie es die beiden miteinander haben. Er hat Freunde, aber nicht _so etwas._

Auch wenn er glücklich darüber ist, dass die New Direction Jungs die Leere gefüllt haben, die die Warbler in seinem Leben hinterlassen haben..... wenn er Kurt betrachtet, wie er Rachel mitfühlend anschaut, dann fragt er sich, ob er vielleicht nicht der Typ eines schwulen Mannes ist für eine vergleichbare enge Beziehung zu einer besten Freundin. Dieser Mangel schmerzt ihn ein wenig, denn so sehr er Rachel auch liebt (und sie ihn), so sehr sie ihre Beziehung im vergangenen Jahr durch die 'West Side Story', Duette und ihre gemeinsamen Zukunftsträume auch gefestigt haben, so gehört sie doch zweifellos zu Kurt. Genau wie Tina und Mercedes, und auch wenn Kurt keinen Anspruch auf Santana erhebt, so ist sie doch nicht gerade besser auf Blaine zu sprechen.

Vielleicht wird es auf dem College anders sein, überlegt er, wenn er Mädchen kennenlernt, die Kurt nicht schon vorher gekannt haben. Schließlich hat er auf der Dalton oder der McKinley nicht viel Gelegenheit gehabt, ohne Kurt Freundschaften mit Mädchen zu schließen. Oder er wird sich einfach mit dem zufrieden geben müssen, was er hat, denn nun mal ehrlich – warum sollten sie Kurt nicht lieber mögen? Er ist _Kurt._ Blaine wird sie einfach vom Katzentisch aus bewundern.

Die Bedienung reißt sie alle aus ihren Gedanken, als sie mit einem Korb voller warmer, in einem gestreiften Geschirrtuch eingeschlagener Backwaren wiederkommt und Rachel zeigt, welches die veganen sind. Kurt zieht seine Hand zurück und sein Blick wird sanft, als er zu Blaine hinüberschaut.

"Dann erzähl uns mal von deiner Reise", sagt er und nimmt ein Croissant, nachdem Rachel den veganen Muffin genommen hat. Er klingt etwas heiser und sieht blass aus in dem makellosen weißen Hemd, das er unter seiner Weste trägt, aber er bringt ein Lächeln fertig, das selbst Blaine ihm abnimmt.

"Ich will das Gespräch nicht alleine bestreiten", antwortet sie.

Kurt lacht und verdreht die Augen. "Oh doch, das willst du."

Es dauert eine Sekunde, dann lacht Rachel auch. "Ja, will ich", sagt sie und beugt sich vor. "Es war so ganz anders als unsere Reise im letzten Jahr."

Kurt legt fragend den Kopf schief. "War es das?"

"Ja wirklich. Ich kann gar nicht beschreiben, wie es sich dieses Mal angefühlt hat, dort auf dem Gehweg zu stehen. Es ist eine Sache dort zu sein und davon zu träumen, zu bleiben; und es ist eine ganz andere dort zu sein und zu wissen, dass die Zeit gekommen ist, die Stadt zu erobern. Das ist _New York_." Die Ehrfurcht in ihrer Stimme lässt ein klein wenig Furcht erahnen.

"Diesmal ist es Wirklichkeit", sagt Kurt und sie nickt heftig.

"Aber das ist, wo du hinwolltest", erinnert Blaine sie. Er beißt in sein Croissant; es ist warm und schmeckt nach Butter.

Sie nickt erneut. "Ist es auch, mehr als alles andere." Dennoch klingt sie nicht wirklich glücklich und Blaine kann es verstehen – dieses Gefühl, etwas so sehr zu wollen, dass man es fürchtet; das ist genauso wie er sich mit seiner Liebe zu Kurt gefühlt hat, aber gleichzeitig Angst davor hatte, dass er wegging, dass er Blaine zurückließ. Er will Kurt mit all seinem Herzen, so wie Rachel New York erobern will, aber das heißt nicht, dass sie nicht beide zurückgewiesen werden können.

"Du kannst es schaffen, Rachel", sagt Kurt.

"Ich weiß", antwortet sie mit einem entschlossenen Kopfnicken. "Ich kann es und du kannst es auch, aber – dort zu sein, und zu wissen – " Sie lächelt Kurt entschuldigend an. "– zu wissen, dass du es dieses Jahr nicht an die NYADA geschafft hast, _du,_ Kurt und wenn du es nicht geschafft hast, dann wird es wirklich _schwer_ sein und der Berg, der vor mir liegt, sieht mit einem Mal so viel höher aus als im letzten Jahr."

Blaine kann sich kaum vorstellen, wie der Wettbewerb an der NYADA aussehen wird, denn er hat Kurts Vorsingen auch gesehen und er weiß, wie außergewöhnlich Kurt ist. Ihre Klassenkameraden müssen unvorstellbar gut sein. Es überrascht ihn, plötzlich eine Welle des Mitgefühls für Rachel zu spüren, weil sie es geschafft hat; es wird nicht leicht für sie werden, vor allem nicht ohne ihren besten Freund. Sie wird alleine in New York sein und nur ihr Talent und ihr Ehrgeiz werden sie unterstützen können. In dunklen kalten Nächten ist das nur ein schwacher Trost.

"Du kannst es schaffen", versichert Kurt ihr erneut. "Du bist Rachel Berry. Und ich erwarte, dass du sie in Vertretung für uns beide umhauen wirst."

"Das werde ich", verspricht sie mit einem traurigen Flüstern.

"Du bist einfach der Hammer, Rachel", sagt Blaine. "Du bist etwas Besonderes."

"Das bist du", stimmt Kurt zu. "Und nachdem ich nicht dort sein werde, darfst du mich jederzeit anrufen, um mir vorzusingen und du kannst sicher sein, dass ich dir meine ehrliche Meinung sagen werde, weil ich keinen Grund habe, dich zu sabotieren."

"Du sabotierst mich nie", sagt sie.

Kurt zuckt mit den Schultern und sieht mit verlegenem Blick zu Blaine hinüber. "Zumindest nicht in den letzten Jahren."

"Das ist lange her", versichert Rachel ihm und Blaine zieht die Augenbrauen hoch, denn auch wenn jetzt nicht die richtige Zeit dafür ist, gibt es da offensichtlich eine Geschichte zu erzählen. Er weiß nicht, ob sie lustig oder traurig ist, aber er würde sie gerne hören. Er liebt diese kleinen Einblicke in Kurts Leben, bevor er ihn gekannt hat, denn so sehr Kurt auch verletzt gewesen war, bevor er zur Dalton kam, so hat Blaine ihn doch immer nur selbstsicher und stark erlebt. Es ist irgendwie tröstlich, zu wissen, dass auch Kurt seine schwachen Momente gehabt hat. Es lässt ihn irgendwie menschlicher erscheinen.

Natürlich kennt Blaine Kurts Fehler und Marotten, seine Unsicherheiten und Schwächen. Er hat Kurt vor Nervosität die Wände hochgehen sehen, vor Begeisterung übersprudeln, sprachlos vor Begierde, und so niedergeschlagen vor Traurigkeit, dass er kaum aufrecht sitzen kann. Blaine weiß, dass Kurt mit den Fingern nach der Bedienung schnipst (was Blaine unhöflich findet), bei rührseliger Werbung in Tränen ausbricht (was liebenswert ist), von Lavendelduft niesen muss (seltsam), dass ihn Katzen sowohl faszinieren, als auch leicht ängstigen (verwirrend), dass er sich selbst auf Fotos nie gefällt (verrückt) und dass er sich kurioserweise Sorgen macht, eine Glatze zu bekommen wie sein Vater, obwohl diese Gene doch über die weibliche Linie vererbt werden (vollkommen unlogisch – obwohl Kurt bereits eine beeindruckende Anzahl potentieller kreativer Haar- und Hutkreationen besitzt, sollten sich seine Ängste bewahrheiten).

Blaine kennt all das Gute und all das Schlechte. Er weiß also, dass Kurt nicht perfekt ist, aber wie bei einem mythischen Sagenhelden mit einer tödlichen Schwachstelle, vergrößert das für Blaine das Mysterium eher noch.

Er ist _Kurt,_ und es gibt niemanden sonst auf der Welt, der ist wie er.

Blaine schenkt ihm ein zaghaftes Lächeln, gerührt vor Dankbarkeit, mit Kurt zusammen zu sein und Kurt fängt seinen Blick ein und lächelt zurück auf diese wundervolle Weise, bei der das Lächeln bei seinen Lippen beginnt und nach oben wandert, bis es seine Augen erreicht.

"Das willst du nicht wissen", sagt Kurt zu ihm. Das Glitzern in seinen Augen lässt Blaines Sorgen verschwinden; was Kurt betrifft ist es eine lustige Geschichte.

"Oh, ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass ich es wissen will", antwortet Blaine.

"Vertrau' mir. Es war für keinen von uns beiden eine Sternstunde."

"Ich bin heilfroh, dass es davon keine Fotos gibt", sagt Rachel und streicht entschlossen ihre dunklen Haare über die Schulter zurück.

"Fotos? Okay", sagt Blaine und würde am liebsten ein weiteres Teil des Kurt-Puzzles aufdecken. "Jetzt _muss_ ich es wissen."

Kurt wirft Rachel einen nachdenklichen Blick zu, bevor er mit einem schwachen Kopfschütteln zu Blaine sagt: "Heute ist nicht der richtige Tag dafür."

Blaine muss ihm vertrauen, also nickt er, lässt das Thema für den Moment fallen und bestreicht den letzten Bissen seines Croissants mit Erdbeermarmelade, bevor er es sich in den Mund steckt.

"Lassen wir die Vergangenheit ruhen. Mein Angebot steht", sagt Kurt zu Rachel. "Meine ehrliche Meinung, wann immer du sie brauchst."

"Danke dir", antwortet sie leise und zögert dann einen Augenblick. "Du machst das hier wirklich sehr gut, Kurt."

Er setzt sich abrupt aufrecht, als wolle er die Idee von sich weisen. "Nur weil ich keine Voodoo-Puppe von dir in meinem Zimmer versteckt habe, heißt das nicht, dass ich irgendetwas Besonderes mache."

Blaine muss einfach fragen: "Voodoo-Puppe?"

"Das war jetzt ein Witz", versichert ihm Kurt.

"Aber es stimmt", sagt Rachel zu Kurt. "Ich meine, du bist nicht aufgenommen worden; du gehst nicht mit mir auf die NYADA, aber trotzdem bist du so – "

Kurt schüttelt erneut den Kopf und seine Wangen färben sich rosa. "Können wir bitte _nicht_ von mir reden?", fragt er und der Ton seiner Stimme wird höher, wenn auch nicht lauter. Blaine sieht die Anspannung in seinem Körper und plötzlich wird ihm bewusst, wie viel es Kurt abverlangt, so offen und aufmunternd über etwas zu reden, was er sich so verzweifelt für sich selbst wünscht, aber nicht haben kann. Seine Freunde zu unterstützen ist für Kurt etwas ganz Natürliches, aber hierbei geht es um seinen _Traum._ Blaine bricht es fast das Herz um seinetwillen.

"Aber ich will auch über dich reden. Was hast du jetzt vor?", fragt sie.

Kurt schiebt seine Untertasse hin und her, bevor er die Hand in den Schoß legt und sagt: "Ich denke über meine Optionen nach."

Blaine weiß, dass das zur Zeit in erster Linie bedeutet, in hektischer Aktivität sein Zimmer und seinen Kleiderschrank aufzuräumen und seine Eltern dabei zu beobachten, wie sie sich Sorgen machen um Finn wegen seiner Militärpläne, aber die Art und Weise wie Kurt es zu Rachel sagt, erweckt den Anschein, als tue er sehr viel mehr. Er wäre nicht Kurt, wenn diese Möglichkeit nicht bestünde. Er kann so viel für sich behalten, bis es endlich, fertig durchdacht aus ihm herausplatzt und ihn sofort in höchster Geschwindigkeit mit sich reißt.

"Und was bedeutet das?" Rachels Blick ist kritisch und Blaine fühlt sich bestätigt, weil sie, im Gegensatz zu ihm, fragen muss. "Weich nicht meiner Frage aus, Kurt. Das ist wichtig."

"Es bedeutet, dass ich nicht derjenige bin, der gerade eine Stippvisite nach New York hinter sich hat und sich anschickt, dort zur Schule zu gehen und sich auf eine Broadwaykarriere vorzubereiten", schnappt Kurt zurück, "und ich verstehe nicht, wieso du ausgerechnet _diesen_ Moment deines Lebens auswählst, um einmal _nicht_ über dich zu reden."

Rachel zuckt verletzt zurück und Kurts Gesichtsausdruck ist schmerzerfüllt, bevor er den Blick abwendet. "Entschuldige bitte, wenn ich mir Sorgen um dich mache", sagt sie. "Ich habe versucht, auch dich zu unterstützen. Du weißt, dass ich dich liebe. Ich wünsche mir Erfolg für dich. Ich wünsche mir, dass du so viele – "

"Ich weiß", unterbricht Kurt sie leise. "Aber bitte nicht heute, okay?"

"Aber – "

"Bitte", sagt Kurt ruhig, traurig und entschlossen und es tut Blaine in der Seele weh.

"Okay." Sie knetet die Hände in ihrem Schoß und schaut ihn an. Es ist offensichtlich, dass sie ihn erreichen will, aber sie versucht auch, seine Wünsche zu respektieren. Ihre Blicke treffen sich und Kurt sagt nichts, als ihr Gesicht sich vor Mitgefühl verzerrt; Blaine spürt geradezu, wie Kurt die Luft anhält, in der Erwartung, dass sie seinetwegen in Tränen ausbricht.

"Wie gefällt dir eigentlich das Studentenwohnheim?", fragt Blaine sie, um das Schweigen zu brechen.

"Um ehrlich zu sein", antwortet sie angespannt, "als sie mir ein Doppelzimmer gezeigt haben, habe ich erst mal gelacht, denn es ist nur halb so groß wie mein Zimmer zuhause. Sie sagen, es sei im College wichtig, zu lernen, mit anderen Leuten zusammenzuleben, aber ich sehe darin keinen Sinn. Wenn ich berühmt bin, werde ich das nicht nötig haben." Das 'wenn' klingt nicht ganz so überzeugt wie früher, als zweifele sie an sich selbst auf eine Art, wie sie das nie getan hat.

"Vielleicht ist es eher zum Nutzen der anderen, anstatt zu deinem", schlägt Blaine vor, obwohl er weiß, dass es nicht stimmt. Das ist die Art von kleinen Schwindeleien unter Freunden, die nicht allzu weh tun.

"Da könntest du recht haben", sagt sie.

"Die Fähigkeit, mit Diven umgehen zu können, ist am Theater eine wichtige Qualifikation", pflichtet Kurt bei und Rachel verdreht die Augen und piekt ihm mit dem Finger in den Arm. Bald wird ihr Essen gebracht und während sie sich weiter unterhalten, entspannt sich die Stimmung am Tisch langsam wieder.

Als sie mit ihrem Brunch fertig sind, ist Kurt wieder ganz der Alte – mehr oder weniger – und sie verabschieden sich voneinander mit Umarmungen und dem Versprechen, sich in ein paar Tagen bei Rachel für einen Filme-Abend zu treffen.

Als er mit Blaine zurück zum Auto geht, lächelt Kurt. "Das ist gutgegangen", sagt er vor sich hin.

"Hattest du Zweifel daran?", fragt Blaine. "Es war ein Teehaus. Wir alle lieben Brunch und Stoffservietten."

"Ja, das stimmt", sagt Kurt und lächelt ihn noch etwas breiter an. "Aber ich meinte, für mich. Es ist für mich gutgegangen."

"Okay", sagt Blaine langsam. Er entriegelt die Beifahrertür und hält sie auf, bis Kurt eingestiegen ist, dann schließt er sie sorgfältig und geht zur Fahrerseite hinüber. "Ich verstehe nicht."

Kurt blickt auf, als er seinen Gurt einklickt. "Ich habe den gesamten Brunch mit Rachel und ihrem Gerede über New York über mich ergehen lassen und es geht mir gut."

"Sie hat versucht, über andere Dingen zu sprechen", erinnert Blaine ihn.

"Aber sie _musste_ über New York sprechen. Du hast sie gehört, Blaine. Sie ist aufgeregt, aber tief drinnen hat sie auch Angst." Kurt zuckt die Schultern. "Sie musste darüber sprechen und das haben wir auch getan und es geht mir gut."

"Wirklich?", fragt Blaine, denn er sieht die Anspannung in Kurts Gesichtszügen, hört das leise, traurige Flüstern in seiner Stimme.

"Es geht mir annähernd gut", beruhigt in Kurt und als Blaine die Hand nach ihm ausstreckt, ergreift er sie. "Das ist alles, was ich wollte. Annähernd gut. Ich schaffe das." Er nickt vor sich hin. "Und das ist gut."

"Das ist es, aber – " Blaine runzelt die Stirn und hebt Kurts Hand an seinen Mund. Er drückt ihm einen Kuss auf den Handrücken und wünschte, er könnte Kurt etwas von dem Schmerz nehmen, den er in seiner Seele weiß. "Du bist nicht verpflichtet, damit klarzukommen."

Kurt verschränkt seine Finger mit Blaines. "Doch, bin ich. Das ist mein Leben, Blaine. Sie ist meine Freundin. Ich muss damit klarkommen." Er klingt nicht resigniert; er klingt entschlossen und Blaine ist nicht sicher, ob er das besser findet.

"Aber – "

"Blaine", sagt Kurt und blickt ihm direkt in die Augen, als wäre das jetzt wirklich wichtig. "Ich will damit klarkommen können, dass ich hierbleibe. Ich muss klarkommen mit Rachel in New York. Und es geht mir gut dabei."

Blaine nickt. Er kann es verstehen. Er weiß, dass Kurt sich nicht würde vom Kummer zermürben lassen wollen, so sehr er auch an ihm zehrt. Er weiß, dass Kurt kein schlechter Freund sein will, nur weil er neidisch ist. Natürlich ändert sich nichts, aber es ist, als hätte Kurt heute einen selbst auferlegten Test bestanden. Es geht ihm _annähernd_ gut.

Kurt atmet tief ein und wieder aus, lässt sich ins Sitzpolster sinken und lächelt. Tatsächlich strahlt er geradezu. "Das ist gut." Er lässt den Kopf an der Kopfstütze zur Seite rollen, um Blaine anzuschauen. "Weißt du warum?"

"Warum?"

"Weil, wenn es mir gut geht, wenn es mir wirklich gut geht, anstatt, dass ich es mir nur wünsche, dann kann ich mich auf den Weg machen, anstatt den Wünschen nachzujammern, die sich nicht erfüllt haben. Und weißt du, was als nächstes kommt?"

"Nein", gibt Blaine zu.

"Ich auch nicht", sagt Kurt mit entschlossenem Blick. "Aber ich bin bereit, es herauszufinden."

Blaine blickt Kurt über den Schaltknüppel hinweg an, perfekt gestylt und voller Entschlossenheit und er spürt, wie ihm das Herz in der Brust anschwillt.

Er weiß nicht, was als nächstes passieren wird, aber er weiß, was immer es auch ist, Kurt wird noch Großes erreichen. Selbst wenn es schwierig werden wird, selbst wenn ihm noch mehr Türen vor der Nase zugeschlagen werden, er _muss_ Großes erreichen. Das ist seine Bestimmung. Das macht seine Persönlichkeit aus.

Und Blaine darf ihm dabei zusehen.

Kurt drückt noch einmal seine Hand und lässt dann los. Er macht eine Handbewegung zum Lenkrad. "Wenn wir hier sitzen bleiben, wird gar nichts passieren", sagt er. "Auf geht's."

"Wohin?", fragt Blaine und steckt den Schlüssel in die Zündung.

"Zum Stoffgeschäft, um zu sehen, ob ich einen Knopf finden kann, der zu dem passt, den ich verloren habe; außerdem möchte ich Rachel ein schöneres Band für ihre Haare kaufen, denn jetzt mal ehrlich, hast du das gesehen? Das war Vichy-Karo. Sie hat ausgesehen wie 12. So etwas kann sie nicht in New York tragen."

Blaine nickt und startet den Motor. Kurt holt tief Luft und sieht aus dem Fenster, als er sagt: "Was danach kommt, weiß ich noch nicht. Aber das finden wir raus."

"Okay." Als Blaine aus der Parkbucht herausfährt ist sein Herz leicht, denn er weiß, Kurt hat recht.

Kurt _wird_ es herausfinden.

Blaine hat keinen Zweifel daran und er wird dabei sein, wenn es soweit ist.

 

**~***~**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Für alle, die genervt die Augen rollen, über den Inhalt dieser Geschichte...... es folgen noch zwei fluffige kleine Sommergeschichtchen als Abschluss der 3. Staffel, dafür dass Glee die Sommermonate immer ausgespart hat und wir Blaine (fast) nie in Shorts gesehen haben.
> 
> An dieser Stelle möchte ich noch einmal darauf hinweisen, dass flaming muse ihre Episodenreaktionen in der Regel unmittelbar im Anschluss an die Episode geschrieben hat, ohne Spoiler für die kommenden Episoden, oder in diesem Fall für Staffel 4. Dennoch hat sie hier einen wunderschönen Blick auf Kurts verzweifelten Versuch geworfen, mit der Situation fertig zu werden (wobei ich immer noch nicht verstehe, wieso er sich nur auf einem einzigen College beworben hat) und auf Blaines Unsicherheiten, Minderwertigkeitsgefühle etc im Vgl. mit Kurt. In Staffel 4 werden wir sehen, wie sehr flaming muse damit ins Schwarze getroffen hat. 
> 
> Und natürlich freue ich mich auch hier über Kommentare und Kudos. ;-)


End file.
